


The mudblood of all mudbloods

by thegreatgig07



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dom Draco Malfoy, Dom/sub, F/M, Love, Masturbation, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Sub Hermione Granger
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:55:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26087542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatgig07/pseuds/thegreatgig07
Summary: 5 years after Voldemort's victory, Hermione is living a tough life. Everyone she loves is gone, but she is left to survive as the lowest of the society. In a desperate effort to find work, she approaches Draco Malfoy. Surprisingly, he is willing to hire her. Unsurprisingly, it comes with a twist.“So you want me to be your mistress?”“My mistress and my secretary, both. I’ll be your full-time job Granger. Think you can handle it?”
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 19
Kudos: 191





	1. Making of a mistress

_5 years after the battle of Hogwarts and the public death of Harry potter_

“So you, Hermione Granger, want to work for me?”

Hermione was nervously fidgeting in the chair where she sat in Draco Malfoy’s luxurious office at Malfoy Holdings. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, reminding herself of her desperate need to swallow whatever was left of her pride these days. She didn’t have much hope, not from her lifelong tormentor, but the new wizarding world didn’t leave her many options.

“Yes, Mr. Malfoy, I want to work for you. You must be aware of my circumstances. Nobody wants to hire m-mudbloods. Especially not the most infamous mudblood of them all. Any jobs that might be available for me require public humiliation that I’m not willing to endure. So here I am.”

There was a long silence that followed. Hermione kept her eyes trained of the desk in front of her while she could feel Draco’s eyes on her face. She was putting all her effort into not falling apart. After what felt like hours, Hermione found the courage to look at him. There eyes met only for a brief second before he spoke.

“I am looking for a secretary. I know you’re overqualified, brightest witch of her age and all, but I can’t really offer you anything beyond that since, well, as you said, you are the most infamous mudblood out there.”

Hermione looked at him in disbelief. She was honestly expecting him to mock her and send her away or do something worse. She wasn’t sure what cruel game he was planning but she was really desperate for the job. She needed money to provide for the people waiting for her back home.

“I’ll take it. I’ll take whatever, I really really need a job… Mr. Mafoy,” she said confidently.

“As long as it doesn’t include public humiliation?”

“Well, yes. That is my preference indeed.”

“What about some private humiliation?”

Hermione glared at him. She knew something like this was coming. He wouldn’t really offer her an honest normal job. That would be too nice for Draco Malfoy. Also, his calm, smooth voice was really started to annoy her at this point.

Draco laughed lightly at her angry glare and looked right into her eyes as he spoke, “You have two things to offer me here Granger. And I will accept either both, or neither.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well you have your brain, which I am certainly very interested in, and then your body, which I also happen to be very interested in. So as I said, I want both, or neither.”

“My body?”

“Yes”

“But I’m a m-mudblood.”

“I’m aware. If I remember correctly, I taught you that word, didn’t I?”

“And you want to… what? Have sex with me?”

“To put it in simple terms, yes.”

“You have a wife.”

“Oh yes, I do don’t I? Well, this will obviously be a discreet arrangement.”

“So you want me to be your mistress?”

“My mistress and my secretary, both. I’ll be your full-time job Granger. Think you can handle it?”

Hermione stood up and kept on glaring at him. She was well pissed-off at this point. Obviously, what else was she expecting from him.

She took a deep breath and responded in a surprisingly calm voice, “You are just as despicable as you always were. It was clearly a mistake coming in here today. I will let you touch me when hell freezes over.”

“As you wish. If you change your mind, you know where to find me.”

With a last look of disgust and anger, she stormed of.

_2 months later_

Hermione was in that damned chair again. Not a word had been spoken ever since she came in and took her seat. She looked worse; Draco observed. She was gaunt, skinnier that he had ever seen her. She was wearing the same outfit as last time, a set of simple black robes, but they looked more worn out this time. Her eyes were cast downwards, and Draco wasn’t sure how felt about the fact that those eyes held no fire anymore. Last time she came in, she was desperate, this time, she was defeated. He knew he had her now, and it was hard to keep the smugness off his face.

“How can I help you Granger?”

There was only a small pause before she spoke, “I’ll do it.”

“Do what?”

“I’ll be your secretary… and your mistress.”

Her voice was so small and defeated he felt a little bad for her. So, he decided not to play with his food anymore. It was time to take a bite.

“I will state my terms. These terms are not flexible. And I will need you to accept all of them. You will be my secretary, which involves the usual stuff. You will take care of my schedule, makes notes when I need, bring me coffee, get me lunch, cater to all my needs here in the office. I have a temporary secretary right now who will brief you on the job. As I told you before, I do believe you are overqualified for it so I have no doubt you’ll be able to handle it.”

Hermione was looking at him now, she was mustering up all the professionalism that she could, sitting up straight. But he didn’t miss her nervous fidgeting and swallowing. She nodded at him to continue.

“Now the second part, your body, which will be mine. I don’t want you to be too nervous, I’m not necessarily a violent man. Any pain I give you will come along with pleasure. I have no intentions of abusing you. I want you willing & responsive. I want you to participate and enjoy our time together. Do you think that is something you can do?”

She looked into his eyes for a moment, clearly confused by his words, before nodding.

“Alright. That being said, you will not be allowed to deny me. You will be at my beck and call whenever and however I want it. Your delectable little body will belong to me Granger. You’ll be mine to fuck, mine to punish, mine to pleasure. All mine. Any objections thus far?”

She glanced at the silver bracelet on her wrist. The one that indicated her position is the new wizarding world as a mudblood. The one that does not allow her to do any more magic than basic survival spells, the one she could never take off, the one that will not allow her to protect herself from any harm anyways. It’s not like she could stop him, so it made best sense to just give in to any demands.

She shook her head as a reply. She was prepared for this. She knew what she was going to agree to when she walked into this office.

“Speak up Granger”

“No”

“No what?”

“No objections, Mr. Malfoy”

“Good. I have a spare apartment, a little outside Diagon Alley. You will live there.”

At this Hermione spoke up, “What? Why? I don’t need a place to live.”

“Granger, as I said, these terms are not flexible. You will live in my apartment where you will be serviced by my house-elf and you will only wear the clothes that I provide you.”

“I don’t need all that from you Malfoy. This is ridiculous.”

Draco shot her an annoyed look. “This is not about your needs, it’s about mine. There is a difference between a knockturn alley prostitute and rich man’s mistress. You will be the latter. I will not come fuck you in your little hovel at the M quarters. I need you in my apartment for my convenience. I also need you the wear the clothes that I would like to see on you. Your body will be groomed and primed and decorated in luxuries for my pleasure. And this is all non-negotiable. Also, while you’re in this office you will address me with respect, I’m not your classmate here, I’m your boss.”

Hermione looked angry for a second before she went back to her defeated look. “Okay, Mr. Malfoy. Anything else?”

Draco smirked. “No that’s the basic terms I have for you. As for your compensation, you’d be happy to know that I will pay you four times the salary of a secretary. That should be enough to keep your stray muggle-born family at the M-quarters happy and well fed.”

Her eyes widened at this. “How do you know about them?”

“Background check, Granger. You must know it is not very hard information to find. You live with some poor mudbloods who aren’t capable of feeding themselves. That is why you’re agreeing to all this isn’t it? Obviously, if it was just about you, you would have given up long ago. So tell me, how many people are dependent on you?”

Hermione sighed and looked away. “Five. Two old women and a single mother with her two children. None of them can work.”

“Hmm. Okay. From what I understand, you are aware of 12 Grimmauld place, are you not?”

Hermione replied warily, “Yes?”

“It mine, and it’s empty. You can move your little family there. Kreacher will help take care of them.”

“Why? Why would you do that?”

“Well you obviously care about them and I don’t want you to have any reasons to visit the M-quarters. That place is disgusting.”

Hermione frowned. The M-quarter was disgusting. That’s where the mudbloods lived. After they were stripped of all their properties and possession, they were assigned quarters in that colony. It is filled with poverty, filth, sickness and crime. It would be great if she could keep them away from there. “They will be safe there?”

“Ofcourse.”

“Okay. I don’t understand why this is necessary but if these are you inflexible terms, I accept them.”

“Perfect.” Draco started writing a memo as he spoke next, “I’m sending for you contract, it will be signed today. I will send Kreacher to your quarter on Saturday, he will take your dependants to their new home, you can help them get settled in,” he sent off the memo he wrote and continued speaking, “Pack up your things by Sunday, my house elf will bring you to the apartment. Don’t bother bringing any clothes, I will have new ones for you by them. Oh and that reminds me, you will go to this address I’m writing down for you, it’s a boutique. You will give them my name and they’ll take your measurements, maybe make you try on a few things. I will fire call them once you leave. Now, this is the first task I’m giving you Granger, I need you to be a good girl and do as you’re told there, don’t cause any trouble. Can you manage that?”

He gave her the address and looked at her expectantly. “Yes, Mr. Malfoy”, came Hermione’s stiff response.

He flashed his trademark smirk as there was a knock on the door. Draco bade them to enter.

A well-dressed blonde walked in and handed Draco the contracts he asked for.

“Ah, good. The contract is here. Claire, I’d like you to meet Hermione Granger. She will be starting as my secretary this Monday so I need you to spend the day briefing her. You can return to your old post after that.”

The blonde in this question was now gaping at Hermione, having clearly recognised her.

Draco sighed as he noticed her reaction. “Yes, this is the infamous muggle-born Hermione Granger of the Golden trio. Yes, I have given her a job. She is going to be my secretary, which means she is under my protection, which means that if anyone in this office mistreats her, they answer to me. I hope you can pass this along to the rest of the staff Claire?”

Claire’s gaping mouth clicked shut and she sputtered a bit before answering, “Yes Mr. Malfoy, of course.”

“Good. You’re dismissed.”

She gave Hermione another curious glance before walking out.

Draco turned to look at Hermione, “Alright, I think we are all done for now. Do have any questions for me?”

Hermione, who was still bewildered from his previous statement to Claire, looked at him for a few moments before speaking, “Why are you doing all this?”

“Because I can.”

“Why do you even want me?”

“I just do.”

“Why would you care if anyone else mistreats me?”

“Because you’re mine to mistreat. Nobody else’s.”

Hermione nodded, her face still scrunched up in confusion.

“Oh and one last thing Granger. I don’t share. No other man touches you.”

Granger nodded, “I assumed as much.”

Draco smiled, “This will be fun Granger.”

“Yeah, can’t wait.”

Draco’s smile widened at her sarcastic words, “By all means, keep up the sass Granger. I rather enjoy it.”

_3 weeks later_

Hermione sat on the luxurious dining table in her luxurious apartment eating a luxurious breakfast made by her personal house-elf. After 3 weeks she was starting to look at these things as hers. She was dressed in her silk nightgown, looking out the floor to ceiling windows and thinking about her new life. The apartment was surprisingly modern, and obviously beautiful. There was a terrace with sunset views and the most extravagant furniture she had ever seen. From her king-size bed with silk sheets, to her gigantic bath tub, to the plush couches, it was all too much.

She was not used to these luxuries. After the battle of Hogwarts, Hermione spent a year in Azkaban, Hermione was released to the M-quarters, with the bracelet that bound her from doing any useful magic and from ever leaving the wizarding world. The next 4 years were a constant struggle of fighting hunger, poverty and sickness. Slowly the stigma died down a little and muggle-borns were able to get small, low level jobs. But Hermione was too well-known for that concession, she was the mudblood of all mudbloods after all. Which is how she ended up as Draco Malfoy’s secretary cum mistress. However, after 3 weeks she was yet to be touched by Draco. He only came to the apartment the day she moved in and not once ever since.

She only spent a week working with him before he left for America for 2 weeks. He gave her strict instructions to improve her diet and gain weight. He sent her to a salon to get her body groomed. She was to use luxurious skin products every day. All of this, so she can finally look healthy enough for him to fuck. She wanted to be offended at that, but she was well aware of her ashy, pale skin and malnourished body. The last 3 weeks had done a great deal of difference to her, she was much healthier and had a wonderful glow on her skin. Her hair was better than it had ever been, all silky curls and volume. That, combined with her ridiculously opulent wardrobe made her look exactly what Draco had intended, a rich man’s mistress.

Today, she would see Draco for the first time in 2 weeks. She wondered if her mistress duties will start today.

She was in Draco’s office, setting up papers on his desk that he needed to review. She was anxious to see him, nervous about what he will do to her. She wondered if part of the reason he was making her wait was to torture her with anticipation. She was lost in thought when she heard the door open and turned around to see Draco walk in. He was reading a parchment in his hand as he walked towards her. He finally looked up when he was a few feet away and stopped dead is his tracks. His body froze as his eyes took her in, roaming all over her body. She was wearing a black dress that clung to her newly found curves and stopped below her thighs. She had black kitten heels and her curls were set loose. She had light makeup on, but the flush on her face was natural. She was uncomfortably fidgeting under his unabashed scrutiny.

After what was actually 30 seconds, but felt like hours, Draco dropped the parchment from his hand, crossed the room with quick strides until he was upon her, his body lightly touching hers. She looked away, unable to bear at the intense lust in his eyes. His hand went around her waist as he pulled her to his body. His other hand went into her hair and he angled her face towards him so she had to look into his eyes.

There eyes met for a few moments and then he crashed his lips upon her.

Hermione had spent 3 weeks wondering what Draco would feel like. If he would be rough with her. If he would be aggressive. She had wondered how much she will have to suffer through. She wondered if she’d be able to be responsive. She wondered how much she could pretend to enjoy his advances. She wondered how she would find it in herself to kiss him back.

All her assumptions and questions and preparation were shattered with that one kiss. Draco Malfoy may be an evil git, but boy he knew how to kiss. It took her only a few seconds to melt into his body and kiss him back. Well, that’s what she was supposed to do right? So she did it. She held onto his shoulders and opened her mouth and allowed him to ravish her with his tongue. He kissed like he had done it a million times before, like he was a professional kisser, like he knew exactly what to do. Every lick, every tug, every nip, was perfectly performed. He moved to kiss her along her jaw and down her neck, his hand roaming over spine and hips. He found a sensitive spot on her neck that made her moan lightly, which broke his trance as he dropped his arms and backed away.

They looked at each other dazed and both breathing heavily. After a moment of getting himself together, Draco flashed her a smile and raised a hand to put a stray curl behind here ear and continued to brush her cheekbone with his thumb. When he spoke, his voice came low and husky, “Tonight Granger, I’ll come over tonight.”

She nodded as he let her go and walked past her to sit at his desk. She took a few breaths before turning around. She decided to ignore his eyes on herself and started talking in the most professional voice that she could muster up, “I have your schedule here for you, you are obviously very busy this week. I haven’t put in anything until after lunch so you can catch up on your correspondence and read up on the project developments you missed. You have lunch with your father today, and the Gringotts meeting right after…” she carried on pointing at different papers and over-explaining her organisational system and kept ignoring the way his eyes were set on her with an amused expression on his face. When she was finished, she stood there waiting for him to say something. When he didn’t she broke the silence again, “Would you like some coffee?”

Draco smiled, “No, but I’d like your knickers.”

Hermione’s eyes widened at that and she took a moment to reply, “Excuse me?”

“Your knickers Granger. Take them off and hand them over.”

When she didn’t move or respond, he gave her a stern look and spoke, this time without the amusement in his voice, “I don’t like to repeat myself.”

Hermione swallowed. Now it begins, the moment she had been dreading for 3 weeks. She cast her eyes downwards and put her hands under her dress and took off her knicker while preserving as much modesty as she could. She could feel his eyes on her the whole time, her cheeks were flushed red. Her knickers were black and lacy, one of the more modest pieces in her wardrobe.

Draco held out his hands and she reluctantly handed the knickers, all the while glaring at the floor in embarrassment. He seemed to be examining them for a moment before he put them away in a drawer next to him. “Look at me,” his tone a little softer.

She dragged her eyes to him. She was so embarrassed, she wanted to cry, but she held on.

“I will fuck you tonight Granger. And I want you to think about that all day. I think walking around without knickers on will do the trick.” He said with a cold smile.

When she did not respond he sat up and turned to his desk. “I think you did a great job keeping things together while I was away. I will go through these now. Set up a lunch for me tomorrow with Blaise Zabini. Oh, and, can you send in Smith after 30 minutes, I need his updates in person.”

“Sure,” Hermione’s voice came out timid and she hated herself for it. She cleared her throat. “Anything else, Mr. Malfoy?”

“No. You can go.” He kept his eyes on the parchment in front of him.

Hermione all but stormed out.


	2. The first day of the rest of her life

The moment Hermione flooed back to her apartment she let out a long scream of agony that startled the poor house elf Twiggy into hiding. She found him cowering behind the couch and had to spend a few minutes calming him down.

Draco Malfoy, that evil sadistic Slytherin bastard. The entire day was a mess. He was right, walking around without knickers did do the trick. And the looks he gave her every time they were in the same room were definitely not helpful. If she were just uncomfortable about the whole situation, she could have dealt with it. But the sexual arousal was unexpected, and she had no idea how to deal with it. The git was toying with her. And she was losing, she was losing very badly.

After an hour of trying toread and failing she groaned and dropped her book. He will probably show up after dinner, and there’s still a few hours before that.

She took a bath, she needed to touch herself. She just couldn’t help that her thighs were coated wet. She was frustrated for a release and damn him she was not gonna wait for him. So she touched herself in the bath, trying really hard not to think about him and failing miserably.

She finally stopped resisting and gave in to her fantasies of Draco Malfoy. She closed her eyes. She was in her porcelain white tubs, surrounded my candles and the scent of roses. Her two finger were softly rubbing her clit and she was moaning lightly.

She thought about how her knickers were just a little damp as she handed them over to Draco. She thought of his long fingers that held them and imagined those fingers on her. She thought of how he humiliated her and how it angered her and turned her on.

She put her two finger inside her and started pumping as her thumb was now tending to her clit, picking up speed as she gave in to Draco Malfoy’s subtle and twisted seduction tactics.

The kiss. He kissed her and her brain melted away. His soft lips on her skin. The little nips on her neck. She was now rubbing herself furiously and moaning loud. Her breasts were slightly peeking out of the water as she arched her back. Her other hand was holding onto the edge of her tub in a death grip that hurt.

She thought of all the looks her gave her throughout the day. The way he suggestively brushed past her a few times. The way his smooth voice told her that he would fuck her tonight and with that she screamed out her release and her body went slack.

She took a moment to calm herself before sliding her fingers out and opening her eyes.

She froze. Draco Malfoy, in all his glory, dressed in his crisp black three piece suit, with a glass of dark amber liquid in his hand, was casually leaning against the open doorway of her bathroom and watching her intently with an amused little smile on his face.

She remained frozen for a moment, both of them just staring into each other’s eyes. And then it hit her- he was actually standing there, in her bathroom, and he watched her masturbate, he was still watching her while she was naked in her tub.

She screamed and covered her breasts with her hand. He flinched at the sound.

“YOU PERVERT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! I’M IN THE FUCKING BATH WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU-“ she picked up the soap bar next to hear and threw it at his head, he ducked just in time (damn his seeker reflexes) “-DO YOU NOT HAVE ANY DECENCY YOU BASTARD YOU CAN’T JUST WALK INTO MY BATHROOM! WHO DO YOU THINK-“

He watched her with that same amused smile as she ranted and threatened to end his life. Draco thought she looked glorious, her skin flushed pink, her wet hair clinging to her shoulders, her angry pout on those beautiful pink lips. He just wanted to shove his cock down her throat right there. But no, he wanted to savour this, he wanted to do this properly. He waited 3 weeks, he can wait just a little more.

She was still ranting, he took a sip of his drink and schooled his features to a stern hard expression.

“I MAY NOT BE ABLE TO HEX YOU BUT I CAN STILL STRANGLE YOU WITH MY BARE HANDS YOU FOUL-“

“Granger”, her roared

Once again, she froze, realising what, where & who she was now. She shouldn’t be screaming at him. Shit. She looked at him wide eyed, waiting for him to speak.

Once he was sure she was done with her ranting he spoke calmly, “This house is mine. This bathroom is mine. And you, my darling, are also mine. Now, you’re in enough trouble as it is. So I would recommend you calm down, get dressed and meet me outside.”

He flashed her a smirk, closed the door and left.

Well, fuck. She was in trouble? That scared Hermione, and turned her on. “Goddamit”, she swore, wondering what was wrong with her. Wondering if she had always been a sexual deviant.

She took a few moments to collect herself before getting out of the tub. It was time to face the music. She dried her hair with her wand and went into her bedroom, wrapped in a towel. Laid out on her bed, was an emerald green satin slip nightdress with black lace trimmings. She gave a defeated sigh and put it not. She put away the bar of soap from earlier, tamed her hair, used her expensive skin products, put on a black robe (small acts of defiance), squared her shoulders, and went into the living room.

Draco sat on a plush armchair, his suit and tie missing, nursing his drink, his eyes on her as she walked in and stood a few feet away from him. He put down the glass, stood up and slowly walked to her. She was nervously fidgeting. He came close enough for her to smell the firewhiskey on his breath. Slowly, he untied the sash of her robe and it fell open. He used both his hands to slide down the robe from her shoulders, his fingertips gently caressing her skin, until the robe dropped and pooled at her feet. This whole time they were looking into each other’s eyes. He could feel her heavy irregular breaths and clearly see the scared look in her eyes.

“Are you nervous?” he whispered

“Yes” she whispered back

“Good. You should be. Get on your knees, Granger.”

He walked backwards to his chair and watched her slowly dropping to her knees. Her eyes wouldn’t stray from his. He knew she was turned on and he knew how lucky he was to have her right now. He sat back down and motioned to the space on the carpet between his open legs. “Come here”

Her cheeks flamed red and she finally looked away. He seriously wanted her to crawl to him. Well, this is what she signed up for. So she may as well bring forth that Gryffindor courage and do it. So she did, she crawled until was between her legs and sat up. When she looked into his eyes, she saw the effect she was having on him. She glanced down to his crotch which was now right in her face. The bulge was straining against his pants. He was very very turned out. And all of a sudden, she wasn’t sure if she was ashamed, or proud of herself in the moment.

His fingertips grazed her cheek and he held her jaw softly.

“You touched yourself without my permission, Granger”

She hesitated only a moment before speaking, “You never told me I couldn’t”

“If your body is mine, your pleasure, and your orgasms are mine too. Don’t you think?”

“Well you should have been more explicit about that”

“Hmm. I should have. I’ll tell you what, I’ll forget about it this one time if you tell me what you were thinking about.”

She looked at him and unconsciously bit her bottom lip. At that he exhaled heavily and used his finger to smooth out her lip.

His voice was still soft, almost a whisper, “Go on”

“I…I.. I don’t know.”

“Yes you do. You were pretty focused. Tell me who you were thinking about.” His fingers were still caressing her face.

She glared at him then before she answered, “You. I was thinking about you.”

He smiled and tucked her hair behind her ear. “Alright, then.”

He traced her face with her fingers slowly, savouring the feel of her skin.

“Now, about your second infraction. Do you have anything to say about that?”

“I.. I’m sorry.”

“What are you sorry about?”

“For screaming at you.”

“What else?”

“For trying to hit you with a soap bar”

“And?”

“For calling you a pervert, and a bastard.. and other foul names.”

“Hmm. What else?”

She swallowed nervously, “For threatening to kill you.”

“Right. Well, we need to do something about that. I can’t have you dolling out death threats at me every time I catch you touching yourself. So, we’re going to put that dirty little mouth of yours to good use.”

He picked up his drink and took a long sip. He closed her eyes and took a deep breath before leaning towards her, looking deep into her eyes and speaking in a low, husky voice that made her very very hot all of a sudden, “You have no idea how long I have been waiting to say these words to you…. Suck my cock, Granger.”

He didn’t wait for her response as he unbuckled and pushed down his pants to take his cock out, thoroughly enjoying her dumbfounded expression. Her eyes widened at his impressive length and she couldn’t move a muscle. He took her right hand and put it on his cock. Her breath hitched. She started to slowly move her hands on his hot throbbing member. She saw his eyes getting heavy with lust, she saw his breathing get heavy, and his reaction inspired her to tap into her boldness and she leaned in to lick the tip. He grunted. She licked his whole length and started peppering it with bold kisses. He gave a little moan and she took him in her mouth. Their eyes never left each other, his reactions gave her the encouragement, and soon she was bobbing her head up and down on his cock. He put his hand is her hair and guided her as he likes. She was a fast learner, she observed him, she took her cues and very soon Draco was enjoying the best blowjob of his whole damn life.

Draco Malfoy was a talker, when it came to sex. He never missed an opportunity for dirty talk. But Hermione Granger sucking his cock was a fantasy he’s had since he was 14 years old. And turns out she was a natural at it. Which is why, in that moment, he was left speechless by the woman.

Soon, too soon infact, he was ready to come. “You will swallow”, he grunted out as her tightened his hold on her hair and pushed his cock into her a few times and spilled his cum down her throat. She controlled her gag reflex expertly and swallowed.

He held her there for a moment before he loosened his hold, let his cock slip out of her brilliant mouth and slumped back in his chair. They both sat there for a moment, breathing heavily, a look of disbelief on both there faces. Turns out, they both enjoyed it more than they ever expected.

His was hoarse when he finally spoke, “Get up. Bedroom. Go. Now.”

She obeyed his commands in a daze. She was now sitting on her bed, shocked at the wetness between her legs. Maybe, she was a sex deviant. Maybe that wasn’t such a bad thing.

Draco took a moment to collect himself. That was intense. He finished his drink before getting up and losing his pants. He tucked his cock back into his boxers and walked towards the bedroom while unbuttoning his shirt.

For some inexplicable reason, she stood up as he entered, pushing his shirt off his shoulders and dropping it on the floor. She always knew he was a good-looking man. Even in school, she knew he was hot. But she never looked past his horrid personality. But the gorgeous man standing in front of her, his lean muscular body chiselled to perfection, she was ready to look past it all. Who cares if he was basically taking advantage of her monetary situation to have her here, all she could think about was what his skin would feel like under her touch?

Her emotions must be very clear on her face because he laughed lightly and said, “I know Granger, it really sucks to be attracted to someone you’re supposed to hate.” He was upon her now, he used his finger to slide down the strips on her slip and left her completely bare. He stepped back to finally look at her naked beautiful body properly for the first.

She was gorgeous, if still slightly skinnier than Hogwarts Granger. Her skin was glowing and her breasts were a supple handful. He reached out and started caressing her curves, exploring her neck, her collarbones, her breasts and nipples, which were already hard.

“You’re such a good cocksucker, Granger. Really talented. Have you had a lot of practise?”

Hermione, who was preening at both the attention to her body and his praise, replied in a soft voice, “Not much, no.”

“Hmm” He continue caressing her stomach her waste, her hips “You’re just beautiful, and you’re so damn vulnerable in our world I wonder how no one has managed to nab you before I did.”

“Nobody wants to touch a mudblood I guess.”

“Yes. That must be it. Coz I can’t think of anything else. You’re perfect. And I am very lucky man.”

She closed her eyes. His words were melting her. She was expecting this whole experience to make her feel like a whore. But she felt desired, beautiful and powerful.

He spoke again then, “You did so well out there, Granger. My perfect little cockslut. I think you deserve a reward.” He lightly pushed on her shoulders until she fell back on the bed. She got on her forearms to look at him. He pushed her legs so her knees were folded, her feet planted at the edge of the bed.

“Open your legs”, he commanded softly.

So she did. “Wider”, he said. So she opened wider.

He stared at her pussy intently for a moment before bringing his finger to her inner thighs, collecting the moisture sticking there. He bought he fingers to his lips and tasted her. He closed his eyes and released a moan.

“You’re literally dripping for me, sweetheart. Did sucking my cock turn you on, Granger?”

Hermione bit her lip and just looked at him.

He used his finger to slightly caress her fold. “Answer me”, he commanded.

Hermione swallowed, “Yes.”

“Yes what, Granger. Let me here you say it.”

“I.. I got really turned on.. when I sucked.. your cock.”

“Good girl. And now you get your reward.”

He knelt down and licked her clit long and hard. Her moan was so loud, Draco was sure it must have been heard through Diagon Alley. And so he went on to ravish her pussy with his tongue, holding down her bucking hips, while she wailed and moan uncontrollably. Each sound she let out, made his dick harder and harder.

After a few minutes, he thrust his tongue inside her, completely mesmerised by the sounds she was making.

“Draco.. oh fuck Draco, oh my god! I.. Draco!”

Draco looked up at her, “Is there something you need, Granger?”

Hermione was breathing heavily “I .. I need to.. you said I need to”

“Beg for it, Granger. Beg for it and you can have it.”

Hermione gave a growl of frustration and fell back on the bed. She couldn’t resist. She was completely under his spell. And she loved every minute of it.

“Please Draco.. let me cum please.. make me cum…arrghhhh!”

He dove into her before she finished. It took only a few moments before she was fluttering around his tongue. He slid a finger through her folds and said, “Cum for me, Granger” and started furiously licking her clit.

She came with his name in her lips and Draco had swore under his breath. He had never heard a better sound than his name from her lips in that moment.

He stood up and wiped his face. He took her in, spread out in front of him, sated and slack, her eyes close, her breathing heavy, her hair scattered around like a halo. She was beautiful and he had to have her right away.

He slipped off his boxers before picking her up and shifting her to the middle of the bed. He was upon her in another second, staring into her eyes which were now wide open.

“What do you say when someone gives you what you need, Granger?”

She thought for a moment, before clearing her thoughts and wearily replying, “Thank you?”

“That’s right.” And then he kissed her. Hermione realised this was there first kiss of the night. She could taste herself on him but she didn’t really mind. His hands were roaming all over body. When he roughly pinched her nipple, she gasped and he shoved his tongue roughly down her throat.

Unlike the last kiss, this was much more aggressive. It seemed that he wanted to consume her that very minute. After thoroughly ravishing her mouth to the point where she felt lightheaded, he pulled back. “I’m going to fuck you now Hermione Granger.”

That was the only warning she got before pushed into her. She moaned for the pain and the pleasure. He attached her neck with bites and licks and kisses as he slowly savoured her pussy.

“You feel so good, Granger. So fucking hot and tight. And so wet for me, my sweet little slut.”

She took this opportunity to finally touch him. Her hands went around his neck to play with his hair. As she got thoroughly fucked by him, she explored the rest of him, his back , his chest, his arms. While, Draco did his own exploring, taking his time sucking each of nipples.

He picked up his pace after some time. His hand went into her hair and he harshly pulled them back to bare her neck which he attacked fervently.

“Draco.. I need to..”

“Do it .. cum for me.. I need to feel you cum on my cock”

So, she came, her body reverently obeying his command. And he followed her with his own orgasm and a groan that Hermione thought was very sexy.

He held on to her for a few moments before he fell on his back. They both were laid down next to each other, sweaty and sated, trying to get their labored breaths under control for a whole minute before he heard her weak whisper, “Thank you.” He let out a deep chuckle and said, “You’re very welcome. Come here”, he pulled her to his chest and she instinctively wrapped her arms around him.

She wasn’t sure why he decided to cuddle with her, neither was he. But they were both glad he did. He combed his hand through hair as they lay in silence for a long while.

When he realised her breathing had evened out and she was sleeping, he rolled her on her back and got out of bed. He covered her with a blanket and looked at her sleeping face for a while. She was beautiful, and all his. He could not resist the smile plastered on his face as he dressed and left the bedroom.

In the living room he called for the house elf, “Twiggy!”

Twiggy appeared with a pop and bowed to Draco “Yes Master Draco”

“She is sleeping. Wake her up in 30 minutes and bring her dinner in bed. Make sure she eats before she goes back to sleep. She’s not allowed to skip meals.”

“Yes Master Draco. Twiggy will feed miss”

“Good. That’s all”

Twiggy left. Draco got dressed and realized he himself was running late for dinner with his wife and parents. He groaned and braced himself before apparating out.


	3. A thousand years

_2 weeks later_

A Sunday morning found Hermione bent over the back of her fancy couch in her apartment. Her thin lace night gown was bunched up around her waist as Draco was heavily pounding into her from behind. Both moaning and grunting.

“Say it Granger. Tell me.” Draco grunted out as he reached a hand up her stomach to roughly knead one tit and twist her nipple. She gasped at the sensation and spoke, “You….ahh.. I belong to you. All yours.”

“Nobody else makes you feel like this Granger. Nobody else ever will.”

“Nobody. Just you- aarrghh- just you Draco.”

He roughly pulls her hair and her back arches. He spanks her loudly and her shriek turns into a moan as she comes hard. Draco pulled out and flipped her, lifting and setting her on the back of the couch and enters her from the front as she wraps her legs around him. He holds on tight to her torso and continue his rough administration while attacking her neck fervently.

“I love the sounds you make when you come. You’re my perfect little slut, aren’t you?”

Hermione responds through her overwhelming sensations, “I’m… your.. ahhh.. slut.. your ahhh… Draco!”

“Touch yourself” he commands

Her hand immediately slithers between them and she furiously starts rubbing herself.

Her moans are absorbed as he attacks her mouth and his pace becomes erratic. Soon enough, they both come loudly together and their bodies slump against the couch as they hold on tightly to each other.

After getting their breaths back, Draco slowly pulls out of her and kisses her lazily.

“Bath?” he asks

She nods. Too sated to speak. Or move.

He picks her up with her legs still wrapped around him as he walks towards the bathroom, kissing and licking her jaw and neck and any accessible skin.

_3 weeks later_

“Draco!.. I need to… aahhhh… please let me..”

Hermione is screaming through her moans as she lies on top of Draco’s desk while he sits is his chair eating her out. He pinches her thigh and looks up, “We’re still in the office Ms. Granger, mind your manners.” He dives back with increased intensity.

“Ahhh… Mr. Malfoy.. I.. please……ahhnn……. I will rip your fucking head off if you don’t let me come!...aahhhh!”

He laughs and she can feel the hum against her clit. He reaches up with a hand and harshly twists a nipple.

“And what have I told you about death threats, Granger? You’re being a very bad girl today. You need to punished.”

He inserts her fingers into her as her continues licking her and at this point her words are too incoherent. As he feels her to be at the edge of her orgasm he abruptly pulls away and stands. He pulls her off the table and sets her on her legs. She instinctively holds on to him to steady herself. He adjusts her dress for her and once he is sure she is steady he turns her away from him and gives her a playful smack on the ass.

“Back to work, Granger.”

Hermione feels too disoriented to speak as she collects herself before turning around to see Draco casually sitting in his chair rifling through some paper.

“What?!!” she shrieks

Draco just raises an eyebrow at her as his mouth quirks into an amused smile.

“You… You!”

“Yes?”

“Ugh”

She turns around, walking towards the door of his office. She stops midway and turns around.

“You are the most evil person I’ve ever known!”, she screams and she makes to leave again.

He calls out before she leaves, “Don’t let the dark lord hear you say that. I think he would be personally offended by that statement.”

_Another 3 weeks later_

Hermione was in bed. It was almost midnight and she was lying in the dark, just about to succumb to sleep when she heard the sound of floo and then loud steps. She sat up and used her wand to lumos the room as Draco stumbled into the bedroom.

“Draco?”

He looked at her and smiled. One of those wide uninhibited smiles that had started to really warm her heart recently.

He kicked off his shoes and clumsily fell on the bed on top her. He held her around the waist, his head dropping on her breasts.

“Love your tits”, he slurred.

“Draco? What are you doing here?” she asked, slightly shaking him.

“I’m here to fuck you, what else”, he mumbled, his voice muffled by her nightgown

She laughed a little and ran her hands through his hair, “Yeah? Okay Mr. Malfoy, get on with it then.”

“Mmmm. You’re an eager little slut for me aren’t you?”

“Oh yes. I am. Now please Draco, get up and fuck me,” she said, unable and unwilling to hide the amusement from her voice. He was dead weight on her at this point. There was no way he was fucking anyone in this state.

Her hand fell to his shoulder. He immediately took it in his and put it back on his hair.

“Twas nice.” He mumbled

She smiled at him and continued running her hands through his blonde strands.

He gave out a light moan and slurred, “My wife’s a bitch…. You’re nice.”

Hermione faltered a bit at that admission but then continue to comb through his hair as his breathing got heavy and he passed out on top of her, holding her tightly.

_One month later_

“What do you think?”, Draco asked. Hermione looked at him with surprise.

They were having lunch in his office, discussing a potential investment project. Hermione, at this point was very much aware of the functions of the company. She sat in meetings with Draco to take notes. And as her nature is, she paid attention. Yes, she had opinions, but she never gave them to Draco. She was a secretary, so she stuck to her job.

“Me?” she asked

“Come on, Brightest witch of her age. I’m sure you have an opinion. You do about most things.” He said

“Well. Um, yeah I mean I haven’t been here for long but I do have an opinion. I just didn’t think you’d be interested in those.”

“Are you joking? I have the great Granger brain right here in my office. You think I won’t take advantage of that? Now tell me, what do you think?”

She blushed. “Well, I think if the numbers are right it is a great opportunity. But honestly, I don’t really trust the numbers, they seem too good to be true. And I definitely don’t trust that Wilson guy, and I’m not just saying that because he called me a mudblood during the meeting, he just seems untrustworthy in general. So, my recommendation would be to issue our own investigation on the numbers. And if the results match, we can take it from there.”

Draco looked at her for a while before he spoke. “Great. That sounds like a good plan. Inform Smith, ask him to get started on it right away. I’ll need a report before the weekend.”

“Oh?”

Draco raised an amused eyebrow at her.

“I mean, yes… Mr Malfoy. I’ll go do that.”

_2 weeks later_

Draco and Hermione lay sweaty and exhausted on the chaise on the apartment terrace. After a particularly exhausting session, they were lounging, drinking wine, watching the sunset. Hermione was in Draco’s lap, his arms wrapped around her.

She was humming lightly before she started singing softly

“Listen to the winds blow, watch the sunrise

Running in the shadows, damn your love, damn your lies

And if you don’t love me now, you will never love me again

I can still hear you saying, you will never break the chain”

She looked up to see Draco watching her intently with an unreadable expression on his face. She blushed profusely and looked down.

“Sorry. It’s just a song my dad used to love. It was his go-to sunset song.”

“I liked it. You have a nice voice. Sing another one.” He said softly and kissed her neck.

She smiled and went on to sing her favourite songs for him until the sun was set.

_2 months later_

Draco sat is his chair, the office was locked and silenced. Hermione sat on his lap. He had one hand under her blouse, toying with her bare breast and nipple. The other hand was under her skirt, rubbing her over her knickers.

“And I think if we….ahh… if we want it to work we need to..Draco! aahh!”

“We need to what, Granger?” He said in a husky voice as he continued stimulating her.

“We need to..oh god… we need to adopt new…new mark…fuck..”

“Tsk tsk. Language, Granger.” He harshly pinched her nipple and she gasped. “Go on.”

“New marketing strategy…..ahhhhhh…we…ahhh…”

“What kind of strategy?” he whispered as his tongue teased her ear and gave her goosebumps.

“focused….yeah.. on people…ugghh.. target market…ahhhh.. more focused…focus..right there…ahhhhhhhh Draco!”

She moaned his name as she came, her hand gripping his sleeve.

She panted as he righted her clothes and held her by her waist and kissed her shoulder.

“I think that’s the best idea I’ve ever heard.” He said, a little out of breath himself

She laughed and turned around to kiss him. 

_2 weeks later_

Hermione was visiting her surrogate family at Grimmauld place. She sat with Emily as they watched the kids playing in the garden. Everyone was healthier than she had ever seen them. Well fed, well clothed. She spent a lot of the money she received from her “job” on these people. As Draco provided for her apartment, clothing and grooming, she didn’t have to spend on herself much. So she spoiled the family. She didn’t have much of a social life herself. Draco had been spending more and more time at her apartment recently. Between him at work, and him at home, she didn’t have time for much more. Except when she visited Grimmauld.

“How is everything going with him?” asked Emily

“It’s fine. He’s nice. A little perverse, but nice. It’s not the torture I expected it would be. And I get to take care of you guys, so I’m definitely happy about it all.” She smiled at Emily.

“And you know how grateful we all are. But sometimes, I feel guilty. Thanks to the medicines you got, I feel so much better now. I think I’m ready to go back to work you know.”

“Oh Emily, You don’t have to sweep floors at a shady bar. If I can help it, I will not let you expose yourself to something like that. Draco obviously gives me more than enough. Let me take care of you.”

“Actually, an old pureblood friend of mine from school reached out to me. Now that the stigma has died down, he thinks he will be able to hire me to work at his greenhouse. We both shared a love for herbology. He told me I can come to join him anytime I want.”

“Oh Emily, that’s great! Are you going to do it?”

“I think so. The money is good, but also, I’ll get to follow my passion. I never imagined I will have something like this in my life again.”

Hermione held her hand and smiled sadly at her.

“We survived. Things are still shit. But we’ve reached this point, and I think that’s a big deal. Nowhere to go but up now it seems.”

Emily nodded her head. “You’re right. After a long time, I feel hope. And I have you to thank for helping me to this point, Hermione. But listen, I know you have savings, and I’m getting a job. As I said, the stigma is dying down. So, if you ever wanna leave this whole thing with Draco, I think you have more options now than you did 6 months ago.”

_One month later_

“I cannot believe this, Draco”

“It’s just food, Granger… stop it, stop looking at me like that.”

Hermione kept on beaming at him. “It’s muggle food! You got me a pizza. I cannot fucking believe you.”

“Ugh. You really _are_ insufferable. Shut up, stop smiling and finish your stupid pizza.”

She stood from her chair at the dining table and quickly crossed over to him and sat on his lap to give me a chaste kiss on the lips. She looked into his eyes, still smiling, and softly said, “Thank you. It’s the best birthday present I’ve ever got.”

Draco blushed. His lips quirked and he replied, “Really? This is the best birthday you EVER got? So all your friends were indeed as terrible as I claimed they were?”

Hermione put her hands around his neck and pressed her face to his chest.

“Oh, you know what I mean. Considering the circumstances, its just really very thoughtful. And I will appreciate it, whether you like it or not.”

His hands stroked her waist and her hair. “Well, Ms. Granger, I for one, can assure you that this is NOT the best birthday present you have ever received.”

She looked up at him, “And how would you know that?”

“I know that because this was just a nice lunch. You still haven’t seen your birthday present.”

With that he stood up and took her hands, “Let me show you” he said and led her to what she knew to be an empty guest room in her apartment.

Draco opened the door and led her inside. Hermione shrieked. Draco flinched.

The room had been expanded and converted into a small library. There were rows of bookshelves filled to the brim with books. There was also a desk and chair with office supplies and at the right end of the room was a small fireplace with two comfortable armchairs pushed against the window.

Hermione’s wide eyes took in the room while Draco nervously watched her reaction.

She walked around touching books and the furniture. After what felt like hours, she looked around at Draco. He smiled and softly said “Happy Birthday”

After staring him for a few moments, she ran towards him and put her arms around his neck, kissing him fiercely. His grabbed her ass and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Obviously, he proceeded to strip them and fuck her against one of the bookshelves.

Later in the evening, as they lay naked and entwined on the rug in front of the fireplace, finishing the pizza and talking, she said, “You didn’t have to do this Draco. Why… why did you?”

Draco looked at her intensely for a few seconds and kissed her lightly.

He shrugged and said nonchalantly, “I have too much money. And I’ve always wanted to fuck you in a library.”

“Really? Always?”

Draco shrugged again. “And also, I’m pretty sure you must have had some wild sexual fantasies surrounded by books. I wish to fulfil them for you.”

Hermione gave a mock offended expression, “Mr. Malfoy, I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

He kissed her and rolled them over so he was on top. He then whispered in her ear, “I am going to order a Gryffindor uniform for you. And then I’m going to tear it off you and ravish you in this very library. How does that sound, Granger?”

“Mmm. Only if you get a Slytherin uniform for yourself, Malfoy.”

_2 weeks later_

Draco and Hermione were lying on the bed in a post-orgasm bliss. It was midnight on a Saturday. They were both naked, with Hermione curled around Draco, her face on his chest, and his arm wrapped around her. She was drawing circles on his chest with her fingers as they were engulfed in silence.

After a lot of time had passed, Draco asked her something he had been wanting to ask for a very long time. “Granger?”

“Hm?”

“Does it bother you? Sleeping with a death eater?”

“Hmm. Honestly? No.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

“How?”

“Well, it would have bothered me if it were any other death eater. But its you, and I don’t mind sleeping with you at all.”

“Why?”

She looked up to him, staring intently into his eyes. “Well, Draco, let’s be honest, you’re a shit death eater.”

Draco looked at her for a few seconds before he started laughing and she immediately joined him.

“I am a shit death eater. You’re right. If it weren’t for my father being an excellent death eater, the dark lord would have killed me after the battle of Hogwarts. Now, they’re just happy to keep me away, as long as I donate money to the cause. I honestly cannot complain. I don’t want anything to do with the inner circle.”

“Draco.... have you ever killed anyone?”

“No. I don’t know how, but somehow I was never required to.”

“Are you happy you never had to kill someone?”

“I am. I really am.”

Hermione smiled and they were engulfed in the silence again for a while before Draco broke it again. “Do you miss them?”

She did not have to ask who he was referring to. “Everyday.” She replied curtly.

After another bout of silence, he spoke again. “Do you hate me for basically forcing you into this arrangement?”

She sat up and looked at him with a smile, “You are full of questions today.”

“Ehh, I’m drunk.’

Hermione giggled before sliding down his body and kissing his cheek. “No. I don’t hate you. I should, but I don’t.”

_2 months later_

Draco just returned from a week-long trip to Italy with his wife and parents. After they spend half an hour snogging on the couch like randy teenagers, Hermione and Draco now sat on the bed where he gave her a gift he bought for her.

He watched her hesitantly take the velvet box from him and open it. In it, was a very beautiful and very expensive emerald locket with a white gold chain. Hermione ran her fingers on the piece of jewellery with a frown on her face.

“Do you not like it?” Draco asked

She looked at him and schooled her features into a smile. “It’s not that. It’s really gorgeous. Thank you, Draco.” And she kissed his cheek.

But he had known her well enough to read between the lines by now. He noticed the underlying sadness in her statement. So, he took the box from her, closed it and tossed it aside on the bed. He took her in his arms and kissed her lightly. He looked into her eyes and asked, “What’s wrong? Tell me.”

She hesitated for a long minute before responding. “I just… It really is beautiful. And it’s not the first gift you have given me. But… you know what it’s just a silly thing, it’s nothing, please, forget –“

He cut her off with a soft tone as he said, “Hey. Tell me, please.”

She reluctantly spoke, “You’ve never given me jewellery before. And it just…. It just reminds me of my place in your life. I’m your mistress. It just reminds me of that. And I generally don’t like to think about it. That’s all.”

Draco kissed her before he spoke again. “And is it so bad? Being my mistress?”

Hermione sighed. “No actually. You’ve been wonderful to me this past year. It’s just not what I wanted for myself. You know? Before the war, I had expectations from my life. This life, with you, however good it maybe, it’s not the life I wanted.”

Draco looked at her for a few moments before solemnly nodding and kissing her forehead. He pulled away from her and left the room.

Hermione sat on the bed and she mildly panicked. She was just being honest; she didn’t want to piss him off. He’s been nice to her; he’s been taking care of her. Nobody ever took care of her the way he did. It had taken her by surprise, her feelings for him. She knew it was wrong on a fundamental level, he was a married death eater who was paying her to have sex with him. But when she was moaning under him, or lying over his chest at night, or even simply having dinner with him, she never thought about those things. She just enjoyed spending time with him.

She gave him a few minutes before going out into the living room. She saw him looking out the window, nursing a fire whiskey, deep in thought.

She came to his side and hugged him around his waist as he instinctively wrapped one arm around her shoulders. “I’m sorry” she said softly “I didn’t mean to upset you.”

He kissed her hair before responding, “You didn’t. I was just thinking.”

“About what?”

He looked down at her and smiled. He suddenly pulled away but took her hand and led her to the bedroom. He picked up the velvet box from the bed and continued leading her into the walk-in closet and sat her down on her dressing table, in front of the mirror.

As he kneeled behind her and took the necklace out of the box as he spoke softly, but with a determined voice. “The life you wanted, the life you surely deserved, I wish I could give you that… For so many years my life has been cold. I was asked to marry someone I didn’t know, someone I didn’t understand, someone cold and uncaring. I was starting to make my peace with it.” His fingers caressed her neck and shoulders and he looked at her in the mirror. “But then you happened. And you’re so warm. You’re so good. You deserve so much more than I can ever give you.”

He bought the necklace around her neck and spoke as he fastened the clasp behind her hair.

“My mistress. That is a label we chose when we first started our arrangement. I don’t know how much it actually stands anymore. When I saw this, I thought of you- my fearless lioness. I didn’t think of it as a gift for my mistress, and I don’t want you to think of it as that either. What it is, is a simple token of my love for you.”

He watched her through the mirror as she looked at him intently. She tilted her head slightly as she softly whispered, “Love?”

He smiled and kissed her bare shoulder before speaking in a whisper himself, “Love.”


End file.
